


[Podfic] Blonde Ambition

by BesinReads (Besin)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Updating Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besin/pseuds/BesinReads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for Sephcounttheways' story "Blonde Ambition."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blonde Ambition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sephcounttheways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blonde Ambition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632625) by [sephcounttheways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/pseuds/sephcounttheways). 



[Listen.](http://besin.podbean.com/mf/play/9xcpty/BlondeAmbitionChapter1.mp3)

[Right click to download.](http://besin.podbean.com/mf/web/9xcpty/BlondeAmbitionChapter1.mp3)

[Bloopers on Tumblr](http://besieged-infection.tumblr.com/post/78359442175).


End file.
